Enough
by Shifanfic1295
Summary: Caroline and Klaus have a connection. Caroline doesn't want to admit it & Klaus just thinks she's the most loveliest being he's ever set eyes on. This is a story exploring that connection. Caroline forces Elena and Bonnie to go out of town for Spring Break and Klaus makes an unwanted appearance. After a couple of days, is it still unwanted? Klaroline. Keeping it Rated T for now ;)
1. Never Enough

**Chapter 1: Never Enough**

**Author's Note: First story ever! I'm really excited to have this available so readers and writers like you can enjoy. Reviews would be great! Thanks for reading! This is set after Episode 11 Season 4. After Rebekah compelled everyone to stay at the school and play her stupid truth or dare game. Well, enjoy!**

_Ahh… spring break…_

Caroline looked at the clock above the teacher's head for the bazillionth time today. She gripped her desk even more, careful not to crumble it. Five more minutes of sitting in this boring place and she was out of here. She glanced at Bonnie who gave her an excited grin. Five more minutes until they could go home, grab their already packed bags, and be on their way. The girls decided to get away from all the drama and have a vacation… more like Carolina had griped and complained to Elena and Bonnie until they had finally said yes to the trip. It was only five days, how bad could it be?

Caroline's father's "Stephan" actually was the person who suggested the girls go out of town for spring break, away from al the boys. He even allowed them to stay in his vacation house in Virginia Beach. After Caroline got the girls to agree, she set it all up. It felt nice talking to Stephan again. It reminded her of her dad in a good way. Now all there was to do was wait for that clock to hit 3:30 and she was so gone. Caroline was barely listening to her teacher's before-break speech.

"Don't forget to read over—"

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

"Woo-hoo!" Caroline shouted in victory. She gathered up her things and told Bonnie and Elena she would meet them at Elena's. She practically skipped out of school and to her car. She could feel that this was going to be a good week.

"Hello, Caroline."

Or not. She could pick out that accent in a heartbeat.

"Klaus," She turned around slowly to see the infamous hybrid in jeans, a white shirt, and a leather jacket.

"Thought I might find you here."

"Duh. I do go to school here."

He chuckled, "Always the funny one. But I'm not here for jokes; I'm here on business. I hear you and your little girl friends are going out of town for the break."

"And?" Caroline just wanted to leave. Klaus always made her feel uncomfortable. He always stood too close and spoke to her all seductively, even when his words had no indication of sex. He just made her feel, for lack of a better word, weird.

"And I was hoping to persuade you to bring Rebekah along. She is starting to get on my nerves with her messing up my plans for the cure and all. I need her out of my hair for a few days so I don't dagger her again." He gave her a sweet smile. "So will you help me out, love?"

"Stop calling me that! And why in the hell should I bring her along? She compelled Elena, Stefan, and me to be her little playthings last week; not to mention making Tyler turn and bringing April into this. Elena would kill her by the end of the week."

"Good thing Bekah is indestructible, then."

Caroline folded her arms over her chest. She looked him over, trying to figure out if there was an ulterior motive.

She huffed, "I don't think that it would be a good idea, Klaus."

"How about I give you girls a day to think about it, then send her up then? Give you girls time to do what girls on vacation normally do, and then I'll send my intolerable sister up to crash the party?"

He smiled, trying to be charming, but Caroline knew. "You're not going to take no for an answer, are you?"

"I rarely ever do, love," His eyes raked her up and down, taking in every inch.

"Ugh! Fine! But please give us tomorrow to ourselves or they are gonna end up killing _me_!" Caroline unlocked her car and got in. Klaus come up to the window and she rolled it down.

"Anything else?"

"Just… have a good time at the beach, Caroline."

"Will do." She sped off away from Klaus and his sweet, charming smile.

When Caroline arrived home, Stefan's red roadster was pulled in the driveway. She looked to her porch and noticed Stefan sitting there staring thoughtfully at his hands.

She made her way up to him, "Stefan, what are you doing here?"

He looked up at her, trying to hide his sad eyes with a tight smile, "Hi, Caroline. How was school?"

"Excruciatingly long," She popped a squat next to him, "I noticed you weren't there."

"Yeah, did you see Rebekah?"

Caroline couldn't help but see her considering the crazy bitch was in her history class. "Uh, yes, unfortunately. Why?"

He finally looked at her squarely, "Listen, I did something. Something I can't tell anyone," he spoke slowly, "especially Elena. Do you understand?"

"Oh, god, Stefan. What did you do with the original skank?"

"It was after we capture Damon and put him in the cell. I ran into Elena, said a couple choice words, and found myself at Rebekah's door."

Caroline threw up her hands in exasperation, "Stefan, why in the hell would you do that? I know you still love Elena. Rebekah freaking compelled you the day, and was a conniving bitch! How could you?" She stood up, "I won't tell Elena, but she might find out anyway."

Caroline unlocked her front door and walked in followed by Stefan. "What do you mean she'll find out anyway? Who else would tell her?"

Maybe it's the other blonde who completely loathes Elena? Klaus wants Rebekah to come along to Virginia Beach. She's coming there Monday."

"You have got to be kidding me?" He plopped down on the coach putting his head in his hands. "Of course, she's going to find out. Elena always finds out. And Rebekah is—"

"A bitch."

He chuckled, "I was going say 'is not going to be nice about it.'" He sighed and stood up, "I guess I should let Elena know before Rebekah does."

"Probably a good idea. Better hurt. We're leaving as soon as I get my stuff together."

"If I don't see you at Elena's, and even if I do, have fun at the beach."

"Thanks. Have fun with… all that."

Stefan sped off, and Caroline flashed upstairs to get her bags. She doubled and tripled checked that she had everything before she finally made her way to the door.

Tyler stood on the other side, surprised. "Caroline, I was just about to knock."

"And I was just about to leave," _Maybe he wants to talk about his mom now,_ Caroline thought, "But we can talk for a sec if that's what you wanted to do."

"Yeah, I think that'd be for the best."

Caroline gave him a weird look that he didn't notice, "Well, come on in. I'll text Elena and let her know that it'll be a few minutes."

"I forgot you were going on vacation…"

"How? I've only been talking about it non-stop for like a week." She smiled playfully at him.

"Well, I've had more important things on my mind, Caroline," He snapped and her smile faded quickly.

"I'm sorry, Tyler. I've just been trying to keep your mind off your mom. If you wanted to talk you should have just said something."

"Well, I didn't want to talk about it with you."

It felt like he just slapped her. Rage flared; but it just as quickly dissipated leaving sympathy. He has lost so much. Not only one parent, like her, but two. No matter how old you get, you will always need your parents.

"Tyler… you can always talk about anything with me. I'll be there whenever you—" She tried to reach for him, but he moved away.

"That's not what I need, Caroline."

"Then what do you need? Anything, I'll be whatever you need right now. Just tell me—"

" I need to get away form Mystic Falls."

Caroline whole body stopped, all thought ceased, "What?"

"I need to get away form here, Car. I need to leave. I need to be away form Klaus or I'll kill him. And killing him means killing more of the people I care about. I can't do that. No more death. I can't be around it anymore."

Tyler had placed gentle hands on her shoulders, trying to get her to understand that this is the only thing can be done.

"But, Tyler… our future…"

"We're vampires, Car. We'll see each other again, I can promise you that."

"Where will you go? What about school?"

"I'm not sure. And I'll enroll somewhere small and finish. It won't be that big of a deal."

She looked at with flooded eyes, "When?"

He looked at her sadly, "Ill be gone before you're back form vacation."

Caroline nodded, defeated. She felt like she wasn't enough for him to stay. She was never enough.

"Caroline I need you to do something for me, okay?"

She nodded somberly again and looked into his deep brown eyes, "What is it?"

"I need you to love, Car. I'm not the best you're gonna get. Love a man that 's going to put you first, and never let him go. Love like someone is going to stake you tomorrow. Promise me?"

Right now, Caroline couldn't see herself love anyone else but Tyler. He was supposed to take her away after high school. They were supposed to go places. What else was she to do?

"I promise."

He took her hand by his hands and leaned in to kiss her forehead, "You were the best friend I've ever had, Caroline." She closed her eyes, reveling in his touch one last time. When she didn't open her eyes, Tyler spoke softly, "Hey we'll see each other soon, okay? It won't be too long." He turned around towards the door. Before he walked through the threshold he turned to give one last goodbye smile.

"I love you, Tyler." She couldn't think of anything else to say. She felt so empty. She only thing she felt was sadness; pain crushing sadness.

He smiled a sad smile, " I love you, too, Caroline."

And then he was gone. Like he was never there at all.


	2. Wine & A Good Time

**Chapter 2: Wine & A Good Time**

**Author's Note: Nothing too exciting happening in this chapter. But don't fret! Caroline and Klaus interaction will be in the next chapter. Enjoy and review! Thanks!**

* * *

Caroline drove over to Elena's in silence. No music to drown her sorrows. No tears either. Sadness melted out of her like lava; hot and painful. She didn't know what she did wrong. All her life she felt like she wasn't enough, and Tyler leaving was just the cherry on top of a shitty sundae. Her heart throbbed painfully at the thought of him. Not only did they have a great love relationship, but he was also her best friend. When Elena or Bonnie were dealing with their own problems, Caroline turned to Tyler. He was always there, and now he's not. He just left her. And all of the sudden, her sadness was replaced with something else.

Anger.

It flared up so unexpectedly that she gasped. If he left her so easily, then she didn't need him either. She was sick and tired of feeling inadequate to everyone around her. She didn't want someone to feel like she was disposable because she wasn't. She was someone who was perfectly fine just the way she was, and she wanted someone who could see and understand that, as well.

She pulled up next to Elena's and beeped her horn. She was ready to get away from this small town and dive into a new adventure. She wanted to be herself with no more insecurity. And she was going to make sure it was going to happen.

"Are we there yet?" Bonnie complained 2 hours into the drive.

Caroline glared at her through her rearview mirror, "You will not start that or I will drop your witchy butt off right here." None of the girls were in a good mood. Stefan had told Elena about Rebekah, Bonnie wasn't too keen on the idea of leaving Jeremy with Damon, and, of course, Caroline's love life just took a turn for the worse.

"Screw it! I don't care!" Elena's outburst startled both of the girls. "We are going to the freaking beach and we aren't even listening to girly pop music." Elena starting searching Caroline's console until she found a CD she liked. Before she placed it in the CD slot, she looked between the two other girls. "We are going to have fun, guys. We have a bomb-ass house right on the beach and plenty of alcohol. I'll be damned if it all goes to waste!" She put the CD in and "Summer Girl" by Jessica Andrews came on, making Bonnie and Caroline smile back at Elena.

"Whoa, can you say 'throwback'?" Caroline laughed.

"You're totally right. We're leaving Mystic Falls behind for the next five days. No more wallowing." Bonnie sat up straighter with a new excited look in her eyes.

"Let's get this part started!" Elena shouted and turned up the volume.

_Who needs a boyfriend? _

_I got my girlfriends._

_When we get together,_

_The summer never ends._

The rest of the ride was filled with cheesy pop music and bad singing. Caroline could almost believe that the trip would turn out all right. With her girls by her side, she felt like she could conquer the world.

When they pulled up to the beach house, the sun was beginning to settle below the horizon. The smell of salt was everywhere and the mist felt cool on their heated skin. The sky was painted with dark blues and purples, with clouds of pink and orange. The house itself was massive. It was two-stories and made of glass with white accent beams. The glass windows made the house look like a huge mirror. The last bit of light bounced off the house beautifully. Caroline drew an excited breath, "Alright guys, let's pick rooms!"

The girls rushed into the house with their arms filled with bags. Elena and Bonnie bounded up the stairs first leaving Caroline in the dust. But she knew there was a master bedroom down the hallway past the stairs that had an amazing view of the ocean.

She walked past the stairs and into the room. The walls were painted a plum purple. A lavish white comforter that looked wonderful covered the bed. There were pictures of tropical flowers on the wall with white frames. A small crystal chandelier hung in the center of the room. Lamps were placed on each side of the bed.

Caroline sighed, _This room is wonderful. I wish Tyler_—she forced herself to stop the thought. She would not think of him on this trip; she could not. Just when she almost gave herself in, Elena and Bonnie walked in with smiling faces and three bottles of wine.

"Found this in the secret stash upstairs," Bonnie handed her an open bottle and jumped on the bed, "Nice room."

"We thought you might need company," Elena handed her a big wine glass and gave her an encouraging smile. Caroline was stunned. She thought she masked her feelings pretty well. But nothing can get passed these girls. They knew she was hurting inside. She poured herself a glass and placed her bottle on the night side table.

"You guys are great. Thanks."

"That's what friends are for," Bonnie grabbed Caroline's hand and squeezed reassuringly.

"Okay! Enough mushy, let's drink and dance the night away!" Elena jumped up and down on the fluffy bed without spilling her wine. Bonnie plugged her iPod into the surround sound music player that was stowed away in the corner.

For the rest of the night, they danced and drank until they passed out sometime in the middle of the night. Good thing the house didn't have any neighbors. Caroline felt happy. She never thought she'd be happy like this without Tyler. But she was. She didn't need him. And tonight proved that.

* * *

Caroline woke up in between her two best friends. Elena's hair covered Caroline's face and she pushed it away, giggling. The morning light brought out the sparkles in the plum paint making the room look like a dream. She smiled contentedly. She didn't have a headache from the night before and, today, they'd go on the beach with piña coladas in their hands. She sighed happily; _Today is going to be a good day._

She was about to fall back to sleep when her cell phone rang, shattering the peaceful morning.

"What the…?" Elena peeked up from out of her hair.

"Turn it off, turn it off!" groaned Bonnie who tried to reach over and throw Caroline's phone away.

"Whoa, there," Caroline snatched her phone out of Bonnie's reach, "I got it, grumpy."

Caroline took her ringing phone and flashed out of the room so it wouldn't disturb them any more. She looked at her caller ID and it was a number she didn't recognized.

"Hello?"

"Caroline. Good morning, sweetheart." Caroline rolled her eyes and hit her forehead against the nearest wall.

"Don't call me that, Klaus! And it's not a good morning since your call was the one that woke me and the girls up." She walked down the hall towards the kitchen in search of a blood bag.

"Sorry, love. I just wanted to call you and let you know there was a change of plans."

She stopped sipping her bag, "What do you mean 'change of plans'?"

"Well, it seems as though we are pulling up to this wonderful glass home as we speak, and I thought I'd let you know before we barged in there, unexpected."

"You're WHAT?!" Caroline downed the rest of the blood and looked outside. Sure enough, there was Lexus pulling up her driveway.

"Yes, I suspect you see us now. Well, I'll see you soon, sweetheart."

"KLAUS!" Caroline yelled into the phone but it was no use; he already hung up.

She flashed into her bedroom and woke up the girls. "You are not going to believe this, but Rebekah _and_ Klaus are here, in the driveway."

Bonnie and Elena shot straight up from the bed both exclaiming in confusion.

"Get up, unless you want Klaus to see you in your p.j.'s." They raced out of Caroline's bedroom while she put on some decent clothes in a hurry. Caroline walked outside to glare at the Originals making their entrance. Klaus pulled his dark sunglasses down from his eyes and winked.

"Hello, sweetheart. Miss me while you were away?" She scowled at him and rolled her eyes in annoyance. Anything would be better than Klaus coming along with Rebekah.

"I thought it was just going to be Rebekah?" Elena asked glaring as the original blonde vampire walked up the stairs.

"Believe me, Elena, so did I. But it seems as if Nik has a little crush." She said that last part so only Caroline could hear and then pushed herself through the big front door.

"What do you mean a 'little crush'?" Caroline retorted, more annoyed.

"What do you think, Caroline?" Rebekah rolled her eyes and stomped up the stairs, in search of a room for herself.

"Where shall I put my bags, love?" Klaus asked pulling the girls out of their enraged stupor.

"You were not invited in." Caroline snapped.

"Oh, Caroline, I already had that covered. I got your father's 'life partner' to invite us in a week ago."

Elena rolled her eyes and glared at Klaus, then Caroline. Why was she mad at Caroline? Caroline didn't expect the big, bad hybrid to show up too. She watched as Elena flashed away, followed by Bonnie who gave her an apologetic smile

"How did you know I was…?" She asked in confusion. "You didn't hurt him did you?"

"Of course not. Now why would I go and do a thing like that, love?"

"Don't call me that. Seriously, Klaus, what the hell are you doing here? This is supposed to be girls only. You kind of ruin that."

"Oh, I don't know, sweetheart. I think I could make this somewhat fun." _I seriously doubt that,_ Caroline crossed her arms over her chest. What was she to do? How do you say no to a thousand year old vampire/hybrid?

"Come on, Caroline," He look at her innocently, "What do you say, Caroline, let me stay?" She stared at him, contemplating whether or not he'd even take no for an answer. She knew he wouldn't.

"Whatever. Do what you want. Just don't bring blood whores in here. I don't want to clean up _your_ mess."

He flashed her a 1000-watt smile.

"And no talk of the cure, Hunters, or even anything to do with the supernatural stuff happening in Mystic Falls, got it?"

Klaus bowed his head in submission, "I'd never dream of it, love."

* * *

**So... what did you guys think? Review, review, review! Thanks to those who encouraged me to write more! Glad you guys liked it! More soon, lovelies ;)**


	3. A Witch's Wise Words

**Chapter 3: A Witch's Wise Words**

**Welp, here's another chapter guys. Hold on to your pants, you're in for a Klaus and Caroline interaction! Took a while to write this chapter. I didn't know when I should spark the spark that is Klaroline. But I hope this is okay. Thanks for reading, and I love hearing from you guys! Thanks for the great reviews by the way! Happy reading! (:**

* * *

Since Rebekah went upstairs to steal the big loft bedroom, Klaus got the bedroom right across the hall from Caroline. _Fantastic,_ she thought, _this could only end well._ She was underneath the huge fluffy white comforter trying to concentrate on her book she was reading. It was Pride & Prejudice and no matter how many times she read it, she never got bored.

Her thoughts kept veering back to Klaus. He was so infuriating. He never said he was coming here, and who said they wanted him here? No one, especially Caroline. But she'd be lying if she said his smile didn't make her weak in the knees. And those big hands… so big and powerful. She wondered how they'd feel giving pleasure rather than inflicting pain.

A light knock stopped her from going any further. What was she doing? Why was she thinking about Klaus in that way? When she opened her door, her face turned the deepest shade of red.

"Klaus." She whispered, completely embarrassed. Klaus surely hadn't read her thoughts, but he sure as hell had a cocky smile plastered on his face.

"Hello, Caroline. What are you doing on this fine evening?" He smiled and Caroline imagined how his lips would feel on her skin. She mentally shook her head and answered, "Reading."

He smirked, "And what, may I ask, are you reading to make your face blush like that?" He inched his face closer, "Would you mind if I took a peek, love?"

"Don't call me that," She replied automatically. Did he know what he was making her feel? She wanted… sex. Okay, she could admit that. But she didn't want it with Klaus. He was evil, mean, and, yes, scary. Caroline resolved to not let Klaus have the upper hand. She didn't need or want him. But she'd be damned if his closeness wasn't making her dizzy. " And I'm reading Pride & Prejudice."

"I don't recall Pride & Prejudice being blush worthy," His smirk grew bigger and she couldn't tell if she wanted to slap or kiss it off his face.

"I don't know what you mean. Mr. Darcy is totally blush worthy," she recovered.

"He's a pompous ass, love, he doesn't know what he has until he loses it, and Elizabeth only goes to him because she doesn't want to marry her cousin." Klaus retorts, surprising Caroline that he knew so much.

"You've read Pride & Prejudice?"

"I've been around for a thousand years," He steps closer to her, "I've read and done everything imaginable." Klaus' gaze moved up and down her body.

And, for some reason, that made Caroline blush again.

"You're blushing, love."

Caroline's eyes widened. He knew what she was thinking about, she was sure. "Don't call me that! Is that all? Because we have a big day tomorrow, and I need my beauty sleep." She turned towards her bed grabbing her book and placing it protectively to her chest.

"No, that's not all, but that'll have to do for now," He made his way to the door, then turned around, "I love your pajamas by the way." He gave her a sexy smile and walked to his room, closing her door behind him.

She let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding. What the hell just happened? Klaus is a murderer. He killed Tyler's mom! Why is she drawn to him? What is going on? Caroline couldn't calm the questions bouncing around in her head. She couldn't let this continue. She needed to get a grip. This vacation will _not_ revolve around Klaus. Caroline was damned determined to have fun with her girl friends and keep Klaus out of her mind. She went to the kitchen in search of a blood bag.

She sighed once she took a calming gulp of blood, and started to walk back to her room. Before she made it to the hallway, she heard it. At least, she thought she heard it; many feet crunching leaves outside in the woods. Caroline stopped moving and listened intently. Was someone outside? It sounded like a lot of someone's. Caroline strained to hear more, but all she heard was the crash of the waves and the people in the house breathing softly. _Maybe it was just animals scurrying around_, Caroline tried to convince herself. But the footsteps she heard were from bigger animals, she was sure of it. She shrugged it off, for now, needing to get some sleep after the Klaus incident. She swore she wouldn't let him get in her head again. Because if she did, she knew she would do something she'd regret, or worse, like.

* * *

Salt water misted up to meet the girls as soon as they walked on the beach. Klaus wasn't anywhere to be seen this morning. _Thank God,_ Caroline was fine if she never saw him again. She didn't need his sensual smile clouding her vision every time he was near. All of the girls, including Rebekah, brought beach towels, snacks, and a cooler full of deliciously made piña coladas.

"This is great," Bonnie said after they were settled, laying down on their soft towels.

"Yeah, Caroline," Elena sipped blissfully on her drink, "Great idea."

Caroline smiled happily to herself. She'd knew they'd love it. "I've got to admit," Rebekah spoke up, "This is truly relaxing."

"No one asked you," Elena muttered so Rebekah wouldn't hear.

"What was that, Elena?" Rebekah asked without looking at her.

"Oh, that I'm glad you like it," Elena replied sweetly. Bonnie and Caroline looked at each other and rolled their eyes. After a moment, the girls sighed happily. Today was going to turn out perfectly.

After a while, Caroline fell asleep lying out in the sun. She didn't know for how long, but she had a very weird, and vivid dream.

_Caroline looked around her and seemed to be on a cloud. Everything was very feathery looking. To her right were clouds that looked like they'd belong to a bright sunny day. One that you could make pictures in if you were looking at them from the ground. To her left was dark, ominous, stormy clouds. She knew she didn't want to go in that direction, so she began floating to the right. And, yes, she was _floating_. Her feet weren't moving, but her body and mind took her where she needed to go. Her body stopped moving and suddenly a caramel colored women with ancient clothes floated to her. _

"_Caroline," She spoke but didn't move her lips._

"_Who are you? You look like Bonnie."_

_The women smiled fondly at the mention of Bonnie, "Yes, I'm her ancestor. She is a wonderful witch."_

"_If you're Bonnie's ancestor, then why are you here with me?"_

"_Because you are part of it all, child."_

"_Part of what? What am I going to do?"_

"_I cannot tell you. You must figure it out yourself, child. Just love," The clouds started to close her in, "Let yourself be open to it, girl. Just love." The clouds turned dark, but not a scary kind of dark. The clouds looked like a light spring rain. Then everything turned bright white, blurring her vision of the women. Caroline kept hearing the words "just love" over and over again…_

"Love?" Caroline peeked out from over her arms. She saw Klaus standing above her with just a bathing suit on. Her eyes roamed his muscled chest discreetly under her sunglasses, before making her way slowly to his face. She put her head back in her arms, "Don't call me that," she grunted.

"Oh, come on, sweetheart. Can't lay around all day," Klaus poked her shoulder. Caroline flipped onto her stomach, leaned onto her elbows, and looked up at him. Her voice was still thick from her nap. "Where are the girls?" She looked around finding herself alone with Klaus, besides the other people on the beach.

"Oh, they went to go get more alcohol, I believe." Klaus sat down on a beach towel beside Caroline.

"And where were _you_ last night?" Caroline asked before she could think. Why does she care? It shouldn't matter what he did. But it didn't make her reaction to his next words any better.

"I had to find food, Caroline. I found a very pretty one who led me up to her hotel room and I just couldn't resist." Klaus gave her a devilish grin. Jealousy reared its ugly head unexpectedly inside Caroline.

She gagged sarcastically, "You're disgusting."

"Don't worry, love," He leaned in closer, "She was no match for your beauty."

"Ugh," Caroline rolled her eyes behind her sunglasses, "Wait a minute, _was?_ You didn't kill her, did you?"

"Now, why would I have gone and done a thing like that?" He stretched back on the towel, "And even if I did, it's really not any of your business who I kill."

"Oh, really? Because I'm pretty sure I'm letting your sorry butt stay here for the week. So I think who you kill during _my_ trip does count for my business." Caroline's anger flared up inside her chest.

"You _let_ me stay here? I do believe I was prepared to stay here for the week and you had no decision whether or not I stayed." He closed his eyes, as if this conversation was boring him.

Caroline got up, "You are infuriating." She gulped down her now melted down colada.

"And where are you going?" Klaus was now looking up at her.

"Getting away from you. I'm going to go find me another drink, and walk down the beach far, far away from you."

"Oh, well, have fun, sweetheart," He winked at her and laid back down on the towel, eyes closed.

She stomped off finding a bottle of something strong enough in the house and walked down the coast, compelling any security to allow her to keep the bottle. She hated Klaus. He was so annoying. Did he kill that girl? And if he did, what a poor girl. The girl didn't know her hot one nightstand was an evil, hybrid murderer who kills ruthlessly and without thought. But it didn't matter what she thought, Caroline still felt a pang of jealously when she thought about the girl receiving Klaus' kisses. She took a long swig of the dark liquid in the bottle, trying to erase the thought. _Klaus had a good idea, though_, Caroline considered. Maybe a one nightstand was what she needed to help control her vampire libido. She smiled seductively at a surfer who walked by and felt satisfaction when he returned the look. Caroline decided now was a good time to turn back to the house. Maybe she could ask the girls to go to a club later on. _Yeah, _Caroline took a sip out of the bottle once more; _a one nighter is definitely what I need._


	4. Crave

Chapter 4: Crave

**Authors Note: Sorry for the wait guys! Life got in the way, but hopefully this next chapter will easier to write so I can post a new chapter quickly! Thanks for the waiting, enjoy (:**

* * *

Caroline barely had to convince the girls to go out tonight. They were all excited to get dressed up and go out. Bonnie looked up a dance club that seemed appropriate.

Caroline looked at herself in the mirror. She had conjured up a pretty sexy outfit. She had on a red strapless dress with a sweetheart neckline and a black leather jacket with black pumps. She nodded appreciatively at herself. She looked good, really good.

A knock interrupted her thoughts. She smoothed down her dress with her hands, "Come in."

Peeking his head through the door, Klaus looked genuinely surprised.

"Why, you are looking ravishing this evening," He walked in with a dark look, "What's the occasion"

She looked over herself again in the mirror, "The girls and I are going out dancing," She glanced over, gouging his reaction in the mirror.

"Dancing? You're going dancing dressed like that?" He pointed at the clothes that he just called ravishing like it was a mangy cat with one eye.

"And what, exactly, is wrong with my outfit?" Caroline placed her hands on her hips and glared at him.

"You look like… like…"

"Klaus, if you say another word, I'll snap your neck!" She warned, taking a step towards him.

"Oh, please," Not affected by her threat at all, "You look like a tramp!"

Caroline flashed in front of him and grabbed his neck, pushing him up a wall. His eyes flashed and within a sec, he held Caroline in front of him, in a choke-hold. His body was pressed flush against her. There was absolutely no space between them. Caroline couldn't help how her body reacted. Her back arched, pushing her ass against him.

"Don't," His breath was against her ear, making her shiver, "ever do that, again." He released his grip on her neck, and turned her around by her hips. Caroline's anger poked through the naughty thoughts in her mind.

"Then don't continue to be an ass." She straightened out her dress again, "This outfit is perfectly fine for the club."

"And what club are you going to?" His voice dripped hidden anger.

"It's called Crave, and it's downtown."

"Crave? I hate all these cliché club names of this millennium."

Caroline picked up her small black sparkly clutch purse, "No one really cares what you think about club names, Klaus, especially me." When she turned, she jumped. Klaus was right in front of her, extremely close to her.

"I don't know if that's the case, love. I think you care, very much, on what I think." Their breaths mingled together, for what seemed like, forever.

Caroline rolled her eyes, and pushed past him, "Please. I really need to leave. Every one is waiting downstairs for me." She flashed downstairs before Klaus could get another word in.

"Took you long enough," Rebekah scolded, getting up from the couch. She looked impeccably beautiful, as usual. She wore a green strappy dress, black tights, and knee high black boots.

Caroline muttered an apology as she grabbed her keys and followed the girls out the door. She needed to pick her mood up. She's going to a club, dance with a hot guy, and possibly hook up with him. She smiled at that thought.

"You good? You're smiling like a goof-ball," Elena joked, poking her arm.

Caroline laughed, "I'm fantastic." She started her car and turned the music up really loud, getting everyone in the dancing mood.

* * *

He watched as the pretty blonde girl got in the driver's seat. His gaze lingered on her face a little too long, and then he shifted his eyes to the glass windows. He saw Klaus watching the blonde with a look of possessiveness. She must be the doppelgänger that he's protecting. He wouldn't be here otherwise. He sent a few texts for his boys to follow them wherever they go.

He needed to find out what Klaus has planned for doppelgänger; and then he needed to kidnap her.

* * *

Walking into the club would have been hazardous to those with epilepsy. Lights flashed all around, illuminating the sweaty bodies on the dance floor. The only lit up parts were the entrance, bathroom hallway, and VIP lounge. Rebekah compelled the huge security guys to let them through the velvet rope and into the lounge. Sitting down, Caroline ordered an apple martini to get started.

"This place is wild!" Bonnie shouted over the music.

"Yeah, it's completely out of control," Elena laughed as two girls got up on the DJ's stage and began to dance, very provocatively.

"Out of control is right," Rebekah looked disgusted, "The clubs in the 1920s were much more respectable." The waitress arrived with their drinks and everyone went quiet, taking large sips.

"Honestly, I'm glad we're here. If I had to spend another moment with that crazed hybrid, I was going to stake myself." Caroline took another generous sip of her martini.

"You know, you're the first girl Nik has taken a notice to in almost a thousand years. He's quite picky, that one." Rebekah took a light sip of her cocktail, looking thoughtful.

"No way. He's been alive for over a thousand years. He'd have to fall for someone else after all that time." Caroline was baffled. How could you not love for a thousand years?

"He did. But he was human," Rebekah revealed. She downed her pink concoction, "I'm going to dance. If I'm here, better enjoy myself."

Not pressing the Klaus issue any longer, they all agreed and followed Rebekah to the dance floor.

Before she knew it, Caroline had sipped down many more apple marinis and, also, had a few tequila shots with the girls.

"I don't think I've ever drank this much," Elena said after another shot.

"Oh, come on, Elena!" Rebekah exclaimed, "This is nothing like Chicago. We'd drink all night, well into the next morning. Then we'd sleep for a few hours only to get back up and do it all over again."

"That sounds exhausting," Elena sat back in her seat.

"Oh, it was, but in the most pleasant way," Rebekah smiled secretly.

"How was Klaus back then?" Caroline spoke without realizing, too late, that she again turned the conversation back to Klaus.

"Nik was… still Nik. He was still a brooding, headstrong, kill-anyone-who-gets-in-my-way kind of guy." Caroline stared disappointedly into her now empty glass. She was hoping that Klaus was… more likable back then. "But, oh, was he fun. I think Chicago was the most fun he's ever had. Maybe it was because he was less self-loathing. I think that was his humanity. When he was self-loathing, he had guilt. I believe showing remorse for things gives you humanity."

"What are you saying? That he didn't have guilt in the 1920s?"

"No, Caroline, he had guilt. You always have guilt. It's whether or not you let it in. But for Klaus, letting that guilt in means being weak. And Nik is not weak."

The table was quiet for moment, letting that all sink in.

"Alright, can we please get off this Klaus conversation? It's killing my buzz." Elena picked up her drink and took a sip.

"Oh, I don't know, Elena. Talking about me is always fun." All eyes spun to the hybrid that snuck up on them. Caroline's breath caught in her throat. _God, he looked good. He always looked good, _Caroline thought, not bothering to stop herself. Klaus' cocky grin slid to each girl before landing and sticking on Caroline. His eyes turned dark while his gaze wandered over her bare shoulders. Her leather jacket was behind her and forgotten given the look Klaus was giving her.

"Annoying, talking about you in annoying," Elena bolding said.

Caroline snapped out of Klaus' gaze. She hoped none of the girls noticed the way Klaus was looking at her, and the way she couldn't stop staring at him. She could almost touch the lingering look that Klaus was giving her. She had to get away.

"Anyone wanna dance?" Bonnie announced suddenly, giving Caroline a glance. She saw. Caroline knew one of the girls would catch on sometime, and this time it was Bonnie. Great.

But Caroline was grateful for the interruption. She couldn't be under his stare any longer. It didn't take long for Caroline to forget about Klaus and just dance. The DJ was playing her favorite songs remixed to a dance beat and could feel her body relaxing. She let herself go and her body moved with the music. At one point she felt strong hands on her hips. She turned around, expecting Klaus, but was met with big brown eyes. He was incredibly attractive with a nice strong jaw, dark hair, and a sweet smile.

"Is this okay?" He asked, glancing at his hands on her hips.

Caroline nodded and smiled at him. _Maybe he could be my one nighter?_ Caroline thought as she began dancing with him. She let go, once again, to all her worries and allowed herself to be taken away with the music.

Then the music got slower and more sensual. Caroline looked around, not sure what to do. All the girls were grinding with their partners. She barely missed a beat. She turned around facing her handsome dancing partner and began moving and grinding to the beat. She grabbed onto his shoulder for support while he kept his hands on her hips. She liked this, a lot.

"Alright, time for a cut in." Caroline spun around to Klaus who grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close. She turned around to try to find her cute one nighter, but he was already gone.

"Klaus! That was going to be my one and only shot, and you ruined it!" Caroline exclaimed.

"Your 'one and only shot' for what?" Klaus pulled her even closer and started to dance.

"For my one night stand. There. I said it, and now you let my one nighter just walk away." Caroline tried to pout, but could barely concentrate on her words. Klaus turned her around so that her backside was against his front, and he was pressing into her in the most delicious way.

He breathed into her ear, "One night stand, love? That's all you want?"

Caroline couldn't help it. She was dancing with him, grinding her hips. She arched her back to push her ass against him even harder.

"Its all I need." Caroline said, and then she did the most audacious thing, which she blamed on the booze.

She spun around and licked his neck. She didn't know why, she just had to taste him; she _craved_ him. And when she did, she knew there was no going back.

* * *

**Okay... I only stopped there for those of you who wanted a warning. The next chapter will have some M rated content! Sorry for those readers who aren't interested in it. But don't worry, the whole chapter won't be like that! Continue reading! Thanks for reading! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	5. Seduction

**Please, please, PLEASE don't be too upset about my absence! College and sports got in the way but I hope this chapter helps with that anger ;) Enjoy, lovelies!**

Chapter 5

They finally made it to Klaus' bedroom. He closed the door and turned slowly to look at Caroline, who was standing in the middle of the room staring wide-eyed at him.

"Are you afraid of me, Caroline?" He asked stalking closer to her, almost like a lion approaching his prey.

"No." She lifted her chin with pretend courage because she _was_ afraid of him. She was afraid that she would like this way too much. He was right in front of her now. She looked up at him, trying not to reveal her emotions. Her dead heart seemed to beat furiously, almost tearing through her chest. He smelled so good, just as she remembered; like night and danger.

"A one night stand, yes?" Klaus whispered in her ear, making a shiver travel down her spine and making her toes curl. He placed his hands right below her breasts and moved them excruciatingly slow, lower and lower, caressing her silhouette until he came to the hem of her dress.

"Did you really think my dress made me look like a tramp?" _Wow, good one, Caroline_. What a weird thing to say when the guy is about to undress you. It didn't really matter if he liked her dress or not. She just wanted to feel his hands roaming her body again.

"I thought you looked immaculate. I was jealous."

Her breath caught. No one has ever said that to her before. She's never been _immaculate_. "Really?"

"Everyday, you look beautiful and perfect to me." There it was. He said it. All those times she's caught him staring at her made sense. When she was distracting him from Damon's and Stefan's plan to get the cure or to kill his siblings, he went with it. If he had any suspicions, he didn't act like it. He seemed to enjoy whatever time he was able to spend with her. She stared at him, not fully understanding his love for her, because not even he understood quite yet.

He tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. His fingers grazed her cheeks bringing out gooseflesh along her skin. Her breath came out quicker and blood slowly started to rush through her veins. Her eyes drifted shut. She loved the feel of his fingers on her heated skin.

"Look at me," Klaus whispered and Caroline couldn't help but obey.

His blue eyes roamed over every inch of her face; memorizing every pore of her skin while his fingers slowly moved down her neck. "You are so beautiful." He whispered once again. His lips softly brushed against her cheek. His fingers moving down, still, tantalizingly slow, tracing the hem of her dress on her chest. She held her breath when his fingers reached her cleavage. His eyes met her own; questioning her, but she knew what she wanted.

The first kiss was sweet and tentative, almost scared. But not a second had gone by and there was a crackling of light behind her eyes. As soon as their lips touched, it felt as though there was a silver cord pulling them together. Caroline opened her eyes and swore she could see this cord. It was like a white light that was bluish around the edges.

Klaus, oblivious to this cord, deepened the kiss forcing Caroline's eyes closed once again. He devoured her lips until she parted them, granting his tongue passage into her mouth. Their tongues danced and their teeth clashed. Klaus' hands were on her lower back, pressing her against him. Caroline's arms were around his neck, pulling him even closer still, but she wanted more. She needed more.

Caroline slid her hands over his shoulders and pushed his jacket down his arms. Klaus didn't break the kiss to kick off his boots. He found the side zipper of her dress, and grabbed the bottom hem pushing it over her head. While she fumbled with his zipper, he tore off his shirt. When his pants were beside her dress on the floor, he found her lips again and began to reach for her bra.

"Oh, I can—"

"Let me, love, I want to." Klaus' lips were at her ear, breathing softly while his deft fingers snapped open her strapless bra. He stepped back allowing the bra to fall to the floor. Caroline blushed not knowing what to do with herself. She began to try and hide herself with her arms.

"Don't." He grasped her wrist, slowly pulling them away, "You are absolutely magnificent." He pulled her into him and picked her up, cupping her ass and kissing her again. She wrapped her legs around him. She sucked in air around his kiss, feeling the growing bulge in his boxers against her already wet panties. He walked toward his bed and laid her down gently. He slid on top her, grinding his lower body against hers.

Caroline moaned, surprising herself by how good he feels. Feeling bold, she reached down and grabbed his cock from outside of his boxers. It was his turn to moan around her lips, and that was all the encouragement she needed to continue. She squeezed his dick again, and began to stroke him. Klaus ground his hips against hers, causing even more friction. He made his kisses down her neck to her breast and plopped a nipple into his mouth and sucked. Caroline cried out in pleasure. There was no time to think whether this was good or bad. All there was to think about was mouthwatering pleasure and trying to create more friction.

Caroline arched her back giving him more access to her breasts. He started to move his lips lower and even lower, circling his tongue around her belly button and grazing her lacy underwear with his teeth.

"You smell wonderful, love." He hooked his fingers around her panties and slid them down. Her insides clenched in anticipation of what he was planning to do. His hands caressed her calves and then her thighs. Once he touched her _there_, it was like falling from an airplane.

She gasped when his finger rolled over her clit. Caroline heard him growl and she looked down. He had a feral look in his eye, and looking at him in between her legs… her insides clenched again, making her want him more than she'd ever wanted anyone ever.

They locked eyes as he inserted a finger into her wet core. She mewled out, finding unexpected pleasure in his one finger. He began moving it in and out, curling it up to hit her most secret spot. He added another finger, and began to move it faster and faster. Caroline could feel herself building and building… ready to explode. Then, he removed his fingers, pulled her up to his mouth by her ass, and placed his tongue inside her. He lapped her juices and circled her clit. The bundle of nerves made her cry out every time it was touched.

He held her down with her arm when she began to come undone. She couldn't control her body when she hit her climax. Her legs lost control and she bucked against his tongue as she spiraled down from her peak. Klaus continued to lick and suck until she was breathing normal again.

Her eyes closed unwillingly and sleep enveloped her in seconds. She couldn't hold on to consciousness any longer. It'd be a long while since she'd found any release and now that she had… she couldn't even keep her eyes open. She felt herself being lifted from the comfortable satin sheets and being carried. _Like a cloud_, and then she was brought down onto something soft.

"Good night, love," A feather-like kiss was placed on her cheek, "We will finish what we started soon enough." And just like that, the musical voice was gone and Caroline breaths deepened while unconsciousness took hold of her body.


End file.
